


Inner Battles

by iicconics



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, takes place in all 3 movies, the oc is the daughter of queen narissa, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iicconics/pseuds/iicconics
Summary: In which Prince Ben doesn't just invite four villain kids from the Isle of the Lost, but fine.orIn which Noelle of Andalasia battles her own emotions when sent to steal the most powerful object in Auradom with her four closest friends.
Relationships: Ben/Original Female Character(s), Carlos de Vil & Original Female Character(s), Evie & Original Female Character(s), Jay & Original Female Character(s), Mal & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. I: I’m Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> another fic being transferred to ao3!! wow look @ me go y’all. 
> 
> anyways for this fic ive always pictured haleigh broucher as the face claim for noelle, but y’all can picture her as whoever you want, even urself if u wanna!! 
> 
> tumblr: platonicavengers  
> wattpad: iicconics

"Oh, Noelle, Darling, won't you come down so that Mommy can see how beautiful you are," Queen Narissa sang. Despite how she might seem, Narissa is not a good woman, let alone mother, (if her treatment of Giselle doesn't already make that clear.)

Noelle groaned, looking in the shattered mirror hanging up in her 'room'. And by room, it's more like a small corner of the house blocked off by stacks of boxes. Far from ideal, most would say.

She kicked a box aside, making her way down the rickety staircase. She huffed as a piece of hair fell in front of her mouth, sticking to her lip gloss, given to her by none other than Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen.

"What do you want, mother?" Noelle quipped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now Noelle, that is no way to talk to your mother! Try that again, but nicely," Queen Narissa scolded, a smug look on her aging face.

The young brunette rolled her eyes, stomping her boot-covered foot on the ground. She cleared her throat, batting her eyelashes sarcastically as she clasped her hands together. "Excuse me, mother, what was it you required of me?"

Narissa smirked, nodding her head, "much better. Now, I needed you to come here because I have news for you. Quite big news, if I do say."

Noelle quirked an eyebrow at her words.

"You, my darling, along with your little hooligan friends, are to attend Auradon Prep starting tomorrow, and you don't have a choice. You and your group must steal Fairy Godmother's wand, and break the barrier! It's simply imperative," Narissa remarked.

Noelle's eyes widened, "Are you serious! There's no way I'm going there!"

"Oh, but you are, my sweets."

•••

Noelle moved angrily across her room, throwing things into her bag that she would need to take with her. Clothes, what few pictures she had, some jewelry, and all the makeup she had. It's not much, but she knew she'd be better off with less, compared to nothing.

She shoved her belongings into the bag, fastening it shut, throwing it over her shoulders. She knew that she had to hurry to get to the limo to meet her friends.

Narissa caught her right as she was on her way outside. "Oh, goodbye my dear, I love you! Don't forget to steal that wand, or you know what will happen!"

She rolled her eyes at her mother's false words, choosing to stay silent rather than snap back at her.

Noelle shuddered, knowing what her mother was capable of when she got mad. She shook her head, stepping out of her home, for what would end up being the final time. "Not gonna miss this place," she muttered.

Luckily, the castle where her friends' parents all stayed was only a few minutes' walk from her house.

She arrived outside right as the limo did, nearly getting hit in the process, somehow.

Noelle made eye contact with Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, aka her longest friend. She also happened to be the leader of her friend group, better known as her gang.

"What the fuck," the brunette mouthed to her friend. Mal only shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes in response.

Noelle chucked her bag into the trunk, shoving her way to she side of the vehicle so she could get inside. She took a seat between Jay and Evie, crossing her arms as she made herself comfortable.

Carlos ran into the limo as fast as he could, eyes widened from his mother's words. Noelle looked over at him, "you good," she asked in a hushed voice, for only him to hear. He gave her a subtle nod back. She smiled softly in return, him doing the same.

Mal was the last to climb inside, sitting to the left of Evie, the seat on her other side left unoccupied. The door shut behind them, making Noelle scoff. "Can you believe they're actually making us do this?"

Mal nodded in agreement, "I know, it's so unfair."

The brunette rose her eyebrows, showing her agreement with her friend. She sat there for a moment, just looking around the limousine. It was filled with all sorts of colorful candy, her eyes widening as she saw them all. She reached out her hand, grabbing a rectangular brown wrapper with something inside. She peeled off the paper, revealing a rectangle of brown candy. She apprehensively took a bite of it, immediately falling in love with the taste. If this is the kind of stuff they have in Auradon, maybe it wouldn't be the worst.

Noelle was absentmindedly eating her candy when she felt light brush strokes on her cheek. She jumped, startled, looking over to see Evie applying blush onto her face.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Evie smiled, "Mal wouldn't let me put any on her."

"Wow, a shocker," Noelle sighed, "yeah, yeah, go ahead. Do your worst."

The bluenette squealed, a light giggle escaping her lips. Noelle shook her head, a soft smile on her face.

After Evie applied the makeup, she put down her brush and took a bite out of her blue rock candy. Mal absentmindedly pressed a button on a small remote, the divider between the drivers seat and where the teens were sitting began to lower.

Noelle looked over, gazing through the front window. "Uh, guys? There's no road there!"

The four other VK's looked in the same direction, and they all started screaming out of fear. Jay swung his arms around Carlos and Noelle, pulling them towards him as Evie and Mal joined the huddle.

Noelle squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see herself slowly fall to her death.

After around 15 seconds, they began to realize that the car hadn't driven off the cliff, it had just kept going. They all slowly sat up, looking around them.

"Woah, was that always there?" Noelle watched with wide eyes. Mal shook her head, turning around.

"Hey," she tapped the seat with the remote in her hand, "did this little button just open the magic barrier?"

"Nope, this button opens the magic barrier," the driver held up a different remote, "that button opens up my garage." He pointed at another button at the ceiling of the limousine, "and this button..."

The divider began to once again rise back into place, separating the driver and the teenagers once more.

Mal gave a small smile, turning around in her seat again. "Okay, nasty...." she smirked, "I like that guy."


	2. II: Welcome to Auradon Prep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VK’s arrive at Auradon Prep, and begin their journey of attempting to steal Fairy Godmother’s magic wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

Noelle leaned back in her seat, absentmindedly playing with her fingers. Jay looked over at her, sensing her nerves. "Aye, Ellie, you're doing it again," he whispered to her.

The girl snapped out of her trance, looking up at her friend, "o-oh, sorry. I didn't even notice."

Jay shook his head with a smile on his face. He interlaced his fingers with Noelle's, knowing that it would always calm her. It was never meant as a romantic gesture, and both of them knew that. It was purely a comfort, an action that spoke "I'm here, you're okay," and it was one that never failed to lift the young girl's spirits.

As the limo drove closer and closer to the school, Noelle began to wonder. "Hey, guys? How bad do you really think it's gonna be here? I mean, anywhere is better than the Isle-"

Mal cut her off, "N, this is Auradon! It's filled with blonde-haired, pink-wearing, damsel-in-distress little princesses! Could it be any worse than it already is?"

The others in the limousine nodded along with her, despite Evie having a look on her face which made it seem like she disagreed. Noelle sent a playful glare her way, Evie giggling in response.

The 5 fell into silence once more, as they began to hear a marching band in the distance. Jay let go of Noelle's hand, reaching forward to grab some last minute things to take with them, or to put it simply, to steal.

"Jay," Noelle whined, "this is Auradon, stealing is different here!"

Jay laughed, "Elle, as long as I'm good at it, that doesn't matter."

Noelle and Carlos made eye contact, sharing the same look of irritation, directed towards Jay. This didn't last long, however, as Carlos spotted some blue towel thing, and he lunged straight for it, grabbing it before Jay could.

The brunette turned to the two other girls in the vehicle, groaning in annoyance, the two each showing their own signs of agreement.

Noelle froze as the limo came to a stop, "oh boy, here we go," she muttered to herself. Mal looked over at her and gave her a small reassuring smile, the brunette sending her a weak one back.

The door to the vehicle opened, and Jay and Carlos, still fighting over the towel, fell out of it. The older boy had Carlos pinned to the ground with his foot, the two engaged in a game of tug of war over a piece of cloth. 

Mal stepped out first, Evie following her, then Noelle, finally. The two latter girls looked around in awe, while the former just looked quite disgusted, in all honesty.

"Why do you want whatever this is," Carlos shouted, pulling on the towel.

"Because you want it," screamed Jay.

Mal looked down at the two, "guys, guys, guys! We have an audience!"

Noelle cleared her throat, putting her hands on her hips and straightening her posture. An older woman wearing a light blue dress stepped forward, a teenager on each of her sides.

On her right stood a boy with honey brown hair and beautiful eyes. He was wearing a royal blue suit and sporting a giant smile. On her left, a girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and darker skin stood. She was beautiful, although her smile didn't seem 100% genuine.

The woman had a warm smile on her face, "leave it like you found it," she sang, "and by that I mean just leave it."

Jay smirked, lifting his foot from Carlos' chest and throwing the towel back into the limo. Noelle raised her eyebrows at him, causing him to sigh and throw everything else he had stolen back in as well.

"Hello, foxy," Jay slowly made his way up to the brunette girl, "name's, Jay." She was obviously uncomfortable. She let out a nervous and uncomfortable laugh, further proving this observation.

The woman leaned down, putting her head in the way of the girl's face, blocking her from Jay's line of sight. Noelle giggled.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," the woman smiled as Jay's smile faltered, "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She finished her sentence with a curtsy.

Mal seems taken aback, "the Fairy Godmother?"

Noelle butts in, "as in, 'bippity-boppity-boo," making a wand motion with her hand.

"Bippity-boppity, you know it," Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you appeared out of nowhere-" Noelle began.

"With that sparkly wand, and warm smile, and that sparkly wand," Mal finished. 

Way to be subtle, Mal, Noelle thought.

"Oh, that was a long time ago! And as I always say, 'don't focus on the past, or you'll miss the future!" FG exaggerated.

The two teenagers at the sides of Fairy Godmother finally stepped forwards. The boy clasped his hands together, looking at all the VK's. "It is so good to finally meet you all," he smiled, "I'm Ben."

Noelle looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw that he was so much cuter than she anticipated.

The brunette girl next to him pointed at him, "Prince Benjamin," she corrected, "soon to be king," she squealed.

Evie immediately stepped forwards. "You had me at prince! My mom's a queen, which makes a princess," she did a small curtsy, looking to the ground with a small smile on her face.

Ben's female counterpart looked to Evie, squinting her eyes and shaking her head. "The Evil Queen has no royal status here. And neither do you!"

Noelle cleared her throat, making everyone look at her.

Ben regained his composure, "this is Audrey," he introduced the girl. 

She corrected him once more, "Princess Audrey," she grins, grabbing his hand, "his girlfriend! Right Benny-Boo?"

Fairy Godmother steps forward once more, placing her hands on the couples conjoined ones. "Ben and Audrey are going to show you around. I'll see you tomorrow."

She pauses before continuing. She broke Ben and Audrey's hands apart, announcing, "the doors of wisdom are never shut!"

Noelle flinched a bit at her sudden increase in volume, taking a step back. Evie looks her way and sends her a sympathetic smile, knowing how she typically reacts to shouting.

"But the library hours are from 8-11 and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." Fairy Godmother smiled a final time before turning and walking away, the members of the marching band following closely behind.

Ben smiled widely again as he stepped forwards. "It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all," he went to shake Jay's hand, but the latter boy just punched his chest instead, smirking. Noelle laughed, having known that he would likely do something like that.

The prince moved next to Jay, going to shake Noelle's hand. As their hands connected, the two made eye contact, and neither of them seemed to be able to bring themselves to look away.

Ben finally snapped out of his trance, going to shake Mal's hand. "This is a momentous occasion! And one that I hope will go down in history - is that chocolate?"

He moved to Evie lastly, "as the day our two peoples begin to heal."

"Or the day, you show five peoples where the bathrooms are!" Mal half-joked.

Ben smiled, looking to Noelle, "a little bit over the top?"

Noelle twirled a small strand of her hair between her fingers. "Mm, maybe a little more than a little bit," she chuckled.

The two connected eyes once more, before Ben broke the silence. "Well, so much for my first impression." The two teens shared a laugh.

Audrey noticed this, and clearly didn't appreciate it. She moved forwards, "hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" She asked Mal.

Mal raised an eyebrow as Audrey continued.

"Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff! Oh, my mom's Aurora, Sleeping-"

"Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. Yeah, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid christening," Mal smirked.

Audrey scoffed, "water under the bridge!"

"Totes!"

Audrey and Mal shared an incredibly fake laugh, which faded to sighs at the end. Noelle could sense the tension, whistling lowly. Ben looked over to her, smiling. She returned the gesture.

Ben clapped his hands together. "Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah?"


	3. III: Tours & Dorm Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

"Auradon Prep! Originally built over three hundred years ago, converted into a high school by my father when he became king," Ben explained, leading the group towards the school building.

The teens all followed Ben closely, being quite lost in the new environment. The prince stopped in front of a statue of a king, King Adam, Noelle assumed. Noelle looked up at the statue, confused at its importance. Suddenly, Ben clapped his hands, causing the statue to morph from King Adam's normal human form to a more beastly version of himself.

Carlos, frightened by the sudden movement, screamed and jumped straight into Jay's arms, the older boy carrying him like a baby would be held. Jay scoffed, Noelle and Evie laughed, while Mal simply rolled her eyes.

Ben chuckled, "Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible."

Noelle glanced back up at the statue, turning her attention back to Ben. "Does he shed much?" She jokingly asked.

"Yeah, Mom won't let him on the couch," He responded with faux seriousness, grinning afterward. Noelle looked at him strangely, giving him a sideways smile. He just kept walking forwards with Audrey next to him. 

As the rest began to follow again, Carlos jumped down from Jay's arms, Jay pushing him away slightly. The younger boy stayed behind the group, clapping his hands in an attempt to change the statue back, however, it turned out to be futile.

"Carlos! Hurry up!" Noelle called out to the boy, stopping her walking. Carlos looked to her, then looked back to the statue, before following after her.

The group walked inside to the foyer of the dorms, Mal's eyes wandering around the large room. "So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" She asked Ben.

Noelle finished her sentence, "Like wands and things like that?"

Ben smiled towards the two girls, "Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." He explained.

"Who, y'know, just happen to be kings and queens," Noelle smirked.

"That's true!" Audrey cut in, "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years."

Noelle and Mal rolled their eyes in unison.

"Doug! Doug, come down! This is Doug," Ben trailed off, meeting eyes with Noelle once more as a boy with light brown hair and glasses descended the staircase, "He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms."

Evie twirled her hair as she stepped closer to Doug, Noelle playfully smirking.

Ben directed his words mainly towards Noelle, "I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to -"

"- Ask Doug!" Audrey fake smiled as she finished her boyfriend's sentence.

Noelle looked to the brunette, the two girls sharing a fake laugh, that also ended with a sigh. 

What is it with these kids and fake laughs?

Ben and Audrey sauntered off, the daughter of Queen Narissa keeping an eye on the two as they moved further and further away. She felt a slight pang in her chest.

"...so, about your classes," Noelle tuned back into the conversation, her eyes blinking rapidly. Mal looked to her, chuckling, as Doug continued what he was saying, "I, uh, put in the requirements already: History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101.

Mal looked over his shoulder, sucking on a lollipop. "Lemme guess, new class?"

Doug sheepishly nodded.

Noelle scoffed, shaking her head. Did they really think we were that bad, she thought.

"C'mon, guys, let's go find our dorms," Mal ordered, the VK's all following her.

Doug snapped out of his trance, looking towards the 5 teens, "Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys."

Mal groaned, turning around. Noelle rolled her eyes.

Doug began listing off his father's name, as well as all his uncles, "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and -"

"Sneezy," Carlos finished for him, walking right past him. Doug nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

••

The three girls stepped into their dorm room after separating from the boys. It was full of pink, and had three canopy beds.

Noelle had mixed feelings about it. Sure, it was nice to have a real bed, and actual furniture, but wasn't the pink just a little much? She'd much prefer it if it were a nice dark blue color.

"This, is so amaz-" gasped Evie.

"- Gross," Mal cut her off.

Evie straightened her posture, glancing over at Noelle. She shrugged her shoulders. "I know right, amazingly gross!"

Noelle snickered, both girls sending her a look. Evie, a glare, and Mal, an eyebrow quirked with her lips pursed. 

The brunette cleared her throat, "Well, it's better than nothing, yeah?"

Evie eagerly nodded, while Mal just let out a small hum.

Mal shuddered, "Ugh, I'm gonna need some serious sunscreen."

The brunette and bluenette agreed with her.

"E, N," Mal ordered, gesturing to the curtains. They all went to a window, shutting the bright pink curtains, limiting the light entering the dormitory.

"Whew! That is so much better! Don't you think, N?" Mal smirked.

Noelle nodded, although her mind was on something else. 

Or, someone else.

••

A few hours later, after the girls had gotten themselves settled in their room, they walked to Carlos and Jay's dorm room.

The first thing they heard as they entered was Carlos's shouting. Noelle quirked an eyebrow, looking over to see him playing some sort of game on the flat-screen. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Hey, Jay, what are you doing," Mal asked as she walked over to the thief. His bed was covered in trinkets, obviously stolen from residents of Auradon.

Jay chuckled, "it's called stealing."

Noelle came over to the two, "Okay, what's the point?"

"Well, girls, it's like buying whatever I want to. Except in this case, it's free," he smirked.

"Okay, so you could do that," Noelle started, looking to Mal.

Mal understood what she was saying, "Or, you could leave all of this here, and pick it up when we take over the world!" She finished, grabbing a cell phone from the pile and dropping it back down as she ended her sentence.

"You sound just like your mom!" Evie remarked.

"Thank you!" replied the purple-haired girl.

"Hm, well, you do it your way, and I'll do it mine," Jay hummed.

Carlos started shouting again, "Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out! Man, it's awesome!"

Jay smirked, running over to the television, taking the controllers from Carlos and playing the game.

"Guys! Do I have to remind you all what we're here for?" Mal yelled.

Noelle visibly flinched.

"Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah," Jay joked, "Magic wand, blah, blah, blah!" Carlos, Evie, and Noelle all laughed at this.

Mal scoffed, rolling her eyes, "This is our one chance, to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel! Yeah?"

The VK's all went silent, "Yeah," they mumbled in agreement. 

"Evie, mirror me," Mal ordered.

Evie pulled out her magic mirror, sitting down at the table next to Mal. The three other teenagers surrounded the girls.

"Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is Fairy Godmother's wand, stand?" Evie incanted to the small mirror.

"There it is!" Noelle pointed out.

"Zoom out," said Carlos.

Evie brought the mirror up to her lips, "Magic mirror, not so close!"

The mirror zoomed out to an image of the Earth. Noelle groaned.

"Closer."

A picture of Auradon.

"Closer!"

"Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three," Carlos gestured to the TV.

A picture of a museum appeared, a sign in front reading The Museum of Cultural History.

"Stop!" Noelle shouted.

"It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" Mal asked Carlos.

Carlos typed something into his laptop, a small map popping up. He turned the computer so the group could see it, "2.3 miles from here."

Noelle and Mal looked at each other, smirking. "You know what that means," Noelle whispered.

"Let's go!"

The teenagers quickly ran out of the room, Noelle looking left and right outside the door to make sure the coast was clear. She popped her head back in the room, nodding.

"Carlos!"

"Coming," shouted the white-haired boy.


	4. IV: Museum Break-Ins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

The teenagers ran to the museum, Carlos trailing behind the rest. Noelle's eyes widened as she saw the huge building.

"Evie, check your mirror," Mal exclaimed.

"Why, is my mascara smudged?" Evie worried, looking at her face in the small mirror.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, why don't you see if you can find the wand," Noelle sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, right!"

Noelle glanced over Evie's shoulder, seeing the mirror provide directions to the wand. "Guys, it's that way," she called, pointing down a long hallway.

They ran for about two minutes, before they came upon a room filled with monitors. There was a security guard sat in a squeaky chair, spinning the seat around the room so he could look all around.

And there, in the dead center of the room, was Maleficent's spinning wheel, the exact one that Sleeping Beauty pricked her finger on all those years ago.

Jay stifled a laugh, looking over to Mal, "That's your mother's spinning wheel?"

Carlos smirked, "Yeah, it's kinda dorky."

Noelle giggled, "So spooky!"

Mal internally groaned, turning to her friends, "It's magic, it doesn't have to look scary."

"Okay, so, how exactly are we supposed to get in there without being caught," Noelle whispered, after the guard had spun their way. Thankfully, they managed to duck down out of his view in time. "Like, a spell or something?"

Mal nodded, flipping through the pages in the small purple spell book in her hands, "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger," she incanted.

The spell, however, had no effect on the guard.

Noelle stomped her foot lightly, shaking her head, "Anything else, M?"

"Impressive," joked Jay.

"I got chills," Carlos sarcastically remarked.

Mal scoffed, flipping through the pages once more, her finger pointing to a spell as she stopped, "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."

This time, the magic worked. The old man stood from the chair, wandering to the spinning wheel. He stuck his hand out, pointer finger aimed right at the sharp end. Skin met wood as he pricked his finger, as he laid down, falling into a deep sleep.

The purple haired girl licked her lips, "Not so dorky now, huh?" Noelle high-fived the girl, a smirk on her face.

The two girls met gazes, communicating with their eyes. The brunette understood, reaching out her hand to open the door. She pulled on the handle, but to her disappointment and surprise, it didn't open.

Jay had a large smirk on his face, moving to the front of the group, "Stand back," he cockily remarked, fully intending to kick the door down. 

Noelle nudged Mal with her shoulder, urging her to use a spell. Mal quickly looked through the spells, finding the one she needed. She quickly turned to the door, "Make it easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick."

It was timed perfectly. The doors flew open right as Jay flew through the air, not hitting his intended target. He groaned, the floor not exactly being a soft landing.

Mal, Evie, and Noelle all laughed as they stepped over him, moving deeper into the museum. 

"Coming?" Mal called to the boys.

"C'mon, Jay," Carlos said to the older boy, trying to help him up. Jay shoved him off, getting up himself. Carlos held his hands up in surrender, muttering, "Just trying to help."

"Shh! Carlos," Noelle whisper yelled, having ran back to get the last two.

"Coming!"

They all caught up to each other, Evie holding her mirror up once more. The VK's stopped in front of a staircase, Evie smiled, saying, "So close. Upstairs!"

They rushed upstairs, Evie first, then Jay, then Noelle, then Carlos, and Mal in the back.

"Come on! Go, go, go, go! Up, up, up, up, up!"

Noelle turned around, "Come on, guys! We're almost to the wand!"

The teens kept running, until they saw a room full of statues. But not just any ordinary statues, they were complete replicas of their parents.

Evie glanced at the Evil Queen, "Mommy?"

Jay stepped towards Jafar, "Killer."

Carlos shook his head at Cruella De Vil, "I'll never forget Mother's Day again."

Noelle tilted her head to the side, making eye contact with her mother, Queen Narissa's, statue, "I'll try my best, mommy," she whispered.

Noelle blinked away the few tears that formed in her eyes, moving back towards the group.

Jay clapped his hands together, startling the teenagers, "Well, wand's not here. Let's bounce," when no one moved, he said again, "Let's go!"

They wandered off, though Noelle took notice of Mal staying behind, making her way towards the statue of Maleficent.

The brunette ran back to the girl, "Mal, hey, we gotta go find the wand."

Mal turned around, nodding as Noelle disappeared behind the corner. 

Noelle caught back up with the boys and Evie, continuing to look for the wand. After a few minutes worth of searching and confusing directions from the magic mirror, they found it. 

"Hey, E, go get Mal, will you?" Noelle asked Evie, though her eyes were glued to Fairy Godmother's wand.

Evie nodded, running off to go get their purple-haired friend.

"Wow. That is, magical," Noelle muttered, moving a bit closer to the magic wand.

Carlos scoffed, "You got that right."

Noelle sent him a playful glare, Jay chuckling. "Yeah, I mean, it's totally not in the name."

The girl shook her head, though a smile was on her face. "I hate you guys," she jokingly muttered, pushing Jay by the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, we know we're your favorites, Ellie."

Their playful banter was interrupted as Evie returned with Mal. The daughter of Maleficent realized that they had to go down a floor to reach the wand, so she ordered to them all to go through the gate to downstairs.

When they arrived, Jay moved over to the opposite side as everyone else, as he let out a whistle. 

He began to lower himself down, about to sneak under the protective railing around it.

Mal noticed him, eyes widening, "Jay, no, don't!"

Noelle joined in, "Seriously Jay, don't do-"

Jay just smirked at the girls, diving under the railing and reaching out to grab the wand. The forcefield around it immediately repelled the boy, sending him flying backwards onto the marble floor.

An ear-piercing alarm starting playing throughout the museum, the friends all hurriedly covering the ears with the palms of their hands, pressing down with all their strength.

"A force field and a siren?" Carlos exclaimed, as they began to run off.

"Yeah, that's just a tad excessive if you ask me," Noelle shouted over the screeching of the alarm system.

"Let's go!" Screamed Mal.

"Hurry, come on," urged Noelle.

They had almost made it out of the museum when Carlos heard the phone ringing. He stopped, Noelle halting as well as the rest of the group went on.

The white haired boy picked up the phone, "Hello? Uh, just give me one second. One second, uh," Carlos paused, gesturing for Noelle to turn off the alarm. She quickly read through a manual, pressing the correct buttons to silence it, "Yeah, yeah. It was just a false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh," Noelle pointed to a few words on the page, "In the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah, okay. Say hi to the missus!" Carlos finally put down the phone, Noelle sighing in relief.

"Carlos, Noelle!" Mal hissed.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders, annoyed, "You're welcome!"

Noelle grabbed his arm, rushing the two out right as the guard returned to the spot. He sighed, knowing that whoever had caused the security system to go off had managed to escape him.

As the group ran out of the museum and into the darkness, Mal shouted, "Way to go, Jay! Now we have to go to school tomorrow!"

"Please don't remind me," Noelle muttered to herself under her breath.


	5. V: Goodness Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart," Fairy Godmother asked the class, (which consisted of only the VK's), pointing to the chalkboard that had the answer choices written on it.

Evie raised her hand, a wide grin on her face. FG turned to her, picking her to answer the question, "Evie!"

Evie put her hand down, her smile never faltering, "What was the second one?"

Noelle turned to her, eyes wide. 

Fairy Godmother looked disappointed at her response, "Oh, okay. Anyone else? Noelle?"

Noelle looked up from her nails to the chalkboard, eyes glancing over the choices before looking to Fairy Godmother. She smiled softly, "C, give it a bottle."

FG smiled as well, "Correct, again."

Carlos looked across the room to the brunette, arms crossed over his chest. "You are on fire, girl!"

Noelle was about to answer, but Mal beat her to it, "All you have to do is pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun!"

"Oh," he muttered.

Evie giggled, "That makes so much sense!"

As Fairy Godmother was about to move onto the next question, a young girl in a baby blue dress with a short brown bob made her way between the tables.

As she walked past the VK's, she squealed. Noelle didn't pay attention to the girl, that was until Mal nudged her with her shoulder, gesturing with her eyes to her.

The brunette rubbed her shoulder, before she saw the girl that was looking wearily around her, clearly scared.

"Oh. Hello, dear one," Fairy Godmother smiled sweetly.

"Hi," said the girl, handing the headmistress a clipboard, "You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation."

Fairy Godmother took the clipboard, gesturing to the young girl, "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

"Mom, no!"

Noelle laughed, was she really that scared of them?

"It's okay. Jane, this is everyone," Fairy Godmother introduced.

Noelle gave her a small wave, Jane sending a very weak smile in return.

"Hi. That's okay, don't mind me! As you were," Jane gave a small curtsy, rushing back out of the room. She squealed once more as she ran past the VK's. 

Mal leaned over to Noelle, whispering in her ear, "I got an idea. Meet me in the bathrooms at 11:15."

Noelle nodded, sending her a small smirk.

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat, directing the teens attention back onto her once more. "Let's continue."

She dramatically gestured to the chalkboard, "You find a vial of poison! Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple," Noelle nudged Evie, causing her to giggle, "or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Evie already had her hand up, but then Jay and Carlos shot their hands up into the air.

Jay starting pushing down Carlos' arm, so Fairy Godmother wouldn't call on him.

"Ow! Jay, get off of me!"

Fairy Godmother pointed to Jay.

"C, you turn it over to the proper authorities," he smirked.

"I was gonna say that," Carlos whined.

"Aw, but I said it first! Come here!"

Jay pinned Carlos down to the table, beginning to play wrestle him.

"Ow!"

Jay rubbed his fist on his head, "C'mon, who said it first? Who said it first?"

"Ow! Stop, ah!"

Fairy Godmother grew impatient, tapping her pointer on the podium. "Boys!"

When they didn't stop, she did it once more, "Boys!"

"I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney field," Fairy Godmother suggested, well, more like ordered.

Carlos sat up immediately, "Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, we'll... we'll pass."

Noelle laughed loudly, causing everyone to look at her. She covered her mouth, trying to stifle herself, but she still couldn't stop laughing. I mean, Carlos? Playing sports? That's hilarious.

••

Noelle stood at her locker, Evie by her side. Mal was still in one of her classes, though it ended in a few minutes.

The girls couldn't help but overhear as Chad Charming and Audrey laughed together as they approached Ben at his locker. Well, maybe Evie wasn't trying to hear, but Noelle surely was.

Evie rapped her friend on the shoulder, as her attention had been directed to the group near them, "Hey, N, I gotta go."

"Oh, sorry. Bye E."

Evie waved as she walked off.

Chad pointed to Evie and Noelle as they parted ways, "Those kids are trouble."

Ben looked over to brunette girl as she messed with her things in the locker. He shook his head, "Come on, Chad. Give them a chance."

Audrey sighed, grabbing Ben's hands in hers, "Oh, no offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting! Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince," she paused, looking over to Noelle as Mal joined her, "but with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy! That girl's mother," she gestured to Mal. 

Ben looked to the girls, a small smile growing on his lips. "I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later."

Audrey scoffed as she put her sunglasses back on her eyes, walking off with Chad.

"Hey," Ben called to Noelle.

"Oh, hey," Noelle smiled.

Ben smiled back at her, "So, how was your first day?"

Mal gave Noelle a look, even raising an eyebrow at her.

The brunette girl smirked, looking back to the boy in front of her. "I think that my first day was super, Benjamin."

The soon to be king laughed. He pointed to the spray painting of Queen Narcissa's shadow on Noelle's locker, "You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up? What do you think?"

Noelle laughed, looking down to her feet before making eye contact with Ben once more. "Way to take all the fun out of it," she smirked as she and Mal turned around, walking off.

"Huh." Ben smiled.

••

As soon as Mal caught sight of Jane, she followed her into the bathrooms, Noelle close behind her.

Mal snuck up behind Jane as she was washing her hands, the younger girl jumping out of fear, "Hi! It's Jane, right? Ah, I've always loved that name, Jane!"

Jane looked away, avoiding eye contact, "That's cool," she muttered. She tried to walk away, but Noelle stopped her before she could.

"Don't go!"

Jane looked at Noelle with wide eyes, taking a step back. Noelle lowered her tone, smiling at Jane, "I guess we were just kinda hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?"

Jane shook her head, "Hardly."

"Really? I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own... personality!" Mal grinned.

"I'd rather be pretty," Jane sighed, "you've got great hair!" 

Mal paused, a smirk forming on her lips. She looked to Noelle, the brunette nodding.

"You know what? I have just the thing for that! It's right," she flipped through her spell book, "ah, here! Beware, forswear, replace the old, with brand new hair!"

Mal moved her pointer singer to the left, then the right, then down, as Jane's head followed her movements.

As she lifted up her finger, Jane's head rose up to reveal long, curly locks of hair instead of her straight, short hair like before.

Jane turned to the mirror, smiling widely as she played with her hair. Noelle came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow! You almost don't notice your... other features anymore!"

Noelle rolled her eyes, "Mal, be nice," she muttered.

Jane tapped her finger on the spell book, "Do my nose!" She requested.

Mal's smile turned to a frown, her head tilting, "Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom! With her wand! I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted!"

Jane's shoulders fell, "She doesn't use the wand anymore." 

Noelle internally groaned.

"She believes the real magic is in the books," she continues, "and not the spell books. Regular books, with history and stuff," she pouted.

Noelle scoffed, "What a rip!"

Jane muttered an agreement.

"You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter! Doesn't she love you," Noelle pointed out as she took a step away from Jane.

"Well, of course she does! It's... it's just, you know, tough love. 'Work on the outside, not the inside.' You know, that sort of thing," Jane explained, a small frown on her face.

Mal perked up, "That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as if your... your heart is about to break," Mal changed her posture, making her face appear sad and her voice small, "'Oh mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too.'"

Jane looked hopeful, "You really think that it would work?"

"Yeah! I mean, that's what Old Cindy did, right? And your mom bippidi-boppidi-booed the living daylights out of her," Noelle smirked.

"Oh, and hey! If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, you should invite us," Mal suggested.

"If I can convince Mom, you're so there!"

"Yay!" Mal smiled.

"Bye!" Jane cheerfully said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Bye," Noelle waved.

As soon as the two girls were alone, Mal groaned.

"Well, that didn't go exactly to plan," Noelle grimaced.

"Understatement of the century," grumbled Mal.


	6. VI: Spells Galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

Noelle was sitting on her bed, doing her history homework; Mal was lying on her bed, sketching; and Evie was sat at the desk, sewing a dress. Jane was also in their room, grabbing part of Noelle's four poster bed.

"Mom said, 'If a guy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it.' Can you believe it? What world does she live in," Jane sighed. 

Noelle did feel slightly bad for the girl. She was obviously very insecure and self-conscious. But at the same time, that is good advice.

Mal scoffed, "Auradon."

"Very funny, M," piped Noelle.

Evie held up the dress she was sewing, "M, N, do you like?"

Noelle looked up from her papers, "Yeah! That's so cute, E!"

"Yeah. It brings out your eyes," complimented Mal.

The bluenette moved the dress so she could see the front of it, "I know."

"I'll never get a boyfriend," Jane whined.

"Boyfriends," Mal started, "are overrated!"

"And how would you know, Mal?" Evie asked.

"You've never had one," Noelle pointed out.

"It's 'cause I don't need one, you guys. They're a waste of time," Mal defended herself. 

Noelle thought back to the one guy she has ever dated, or, well, the closest you can get on the Isle. Believe it or not, she used to date Jay. It was many years ago, and both of them have completely lost those kind of feelings for each other. Ugh. Noelle can't even imagine dating him now, that's like her brother.

The girls sat in silence for a few moments, until Evie gasped, "I forgot to do Chad's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no!"

Noelle chuckled, glancing up from her homework to see Evie grabbing a backpack from the floor and pulling out a stack of sheets of paper.

"And that," Mal pointed at Evie with her pencil, "is exactly what I mean!"

Noelle was startled from her thoughts as she heard a knock on the open dorm room door. A girl with a pink and blue dress and short, dark hair with bangs stepped in.

"Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan," when no one acknowledged her, she just continued, "No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil! But do you think you could do mine?"

Mal didn't even look up from her sketchbook, "Why would I do that for you?" 

Noelle snickered.

Lonnie held up a small bag, "I'll pay you 50 dollars."

Evie quickly stood up and grabbed the bag, "Good answer. I need to buy more material," she moved closer to Lonnie, messing with her hair, "Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs-"

"Layers would look so cute!" Noelle piped in.

Evie squealed, "Ah! Yes! Ooh, and maybe add some highlights, too?"

Lonnie moved Evie's hand away, "Yeah, yeah. I want it cool, like Mal's."

"Really?" Mal raised an eyebrow at Lonnie.

Evie narrowed her eyes into slits, "Hm, and the split ends, too?"

Mal rolled her eyes. Groaning, she got up from her bed, grabbing her spell book. She wrapped one arm around the bed post, leaning.

"Okay, let's see... oh! Found it," Mal cleared her throat, "Beware, forswear, replace the old, with cool hair!"

Mal moved her finger in a side to side motion, then up and down, and as Lonnie lifted her head, her hair changed into longer, lighter, curlier locks.

Lonnie turned to the mirror, mouth wide. Her hands went to her hair, playing with it.

Evie and Noelle came up behind her, "I know, I know, it looks like a mop on your head," Evie began.

"You know what? I think we should cut it off, and then layer it-" Noelle finished.

Lonnie interjected, "No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it!"

Evie stepped back, "You do?"

"It's just," Lonnie ripped the bottom of her skirt, there now being a small slit on the side, "Now I'm cool."

"Like ice," Noelle muttered.

Jane moved to the mirror, copying Jane's actions of ripping her skirt. Her hands immediately flew to her mouth, "What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!"

Everyone else in the room laughed.

••

It was later in the day; Jane and Lonnie had left the dorm, and Carlos had arrived instead. Jay was also on his way.

Evie was still at the desk, doing Chad's homework, Mal was on her bed with her spell book, Carlos was sitting on the floor in front of her bed while messing around on his laptop, and Noelle was sitting next to him, petting Dude.

Jay strutted into the room, showing off his brand new Tourney jersey. Carlos whistled, and Noelle sent him a huge grin. Meanwhile, Evie and Mal barely even noticed him come in.

Jay came over to Mal's bed, leaning on it, "So, did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?"

Noelle sent him a warning look, shaking her head no.

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" Mal retorted, obviously irritated.

"Whew, someone's in a bad mood," Carlos joked.

Mal leaned forward on her bed, flicking him in the back of the head, "My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down."

"We can do this," Jay started, looking at all his friends, "if we stick together."

"And we won't go back until we do," Mal added.

"Because we're rotten," Noelle started.

"To the core," the VK's all said in unison.

Evie spoke up, "Oh, yeah. I found out that Fairy Godmother blessed Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course."

Everyone looked shocked at Evie's words.

"What?" She asked.

Mal was about to say something, but a knock on the door cut her off. Noelle pointed to Mal, "hold that thought."

Noelle opened the door, to see a smiling Ben on the other side of it.

"Hey, Noelle. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions, or anything... that you needed," Ben trailed off.

Noelle looked around at her friends, them all saying no or shaking their head.

"Mm, not that I know of, Benjamin," Noelle said with a playful smile.

"Ha, ha. Okay, all right. Well, uh, if you need anything, just, uh-"

"Oh, wait," Noelle suddenly remembered the one thing she did want to know, "Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

Ben smiled widely, "Yeah, the whole school goes."

Noelle grinned back at him, "Wow, that is beyond exciting. Do you think that it's a possibility that the five of us," Noelle gestured to herself and her friends, "could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?"

Noelle immediately began to lose hope as she saw Ben's smile fall, "I wish you could. Up front it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

Noelle perked up again, "and your girlfriend?"

Ben shook his head with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Okay, thanks! Bye," Noelle began to shut the door on Ben.

"Oh, but, no, there's plenty of-"

Noelle turned back around to her friends, making eye contact with Mal. "So, I'm thinking that 'ole Benjamin should get himself a new girl. Got any tricks up your sleeve, Mal?"

Mal smirked, grabbing her spell book, and walking to stand next to Noelle. 

"I always do."


	7. VII: Love Spells!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

The VK’s all stood in the kitchen, the girls surrounding a counter, and Jay and Carlos sitting on a different one. Noelle was mixing batter in a metal bowl, while Evie stood next to her and poured in the ingredients as Mal read them out to her. 

In case you haven't realized, they're making a love spell for Ben.

"Okay, it says here that we still need one tear," Mal pursed her lips, "and I never cry."

Carlos grabbed an onion, "Let's just chop up some onions," he suggested.

"No! It says that we need one tear of human sadness," Noelle added, looking over at the recipe.

"Yeah, and this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly," Mal said, emphasizing the last word.

"A tear's a tear," Jay shrugged.

Evie shook her head, "That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."

Noelle's mouth gaped, looking to Evie and giving her an impressed look, "Listen to you!"

"Yeah, I knew that," Jay scoffed.

"Did not," Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, I did."

The light conversation between the teenagers was cut short as they were interrupted by Lonnie.

"There you are, Mal!"

Mal and Noelle quickly threw a small cloth over the spell book.

Lonnie continued, "I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!"

Mal gave her a tight-lipped smile, nodding her head.

"Midnight snack, huh," Lonnie leaned over the mixing bowl, "What are you guys making?" 

"Oh, nothing special, just cookies," Noelle dismissed.

Lonnie nodded, dipping her finger into the mix, bringing it to her lips to taste the batter.

"Oh, no, no, no!"

"Wait!"

Lonnie looked around at the VK's with a confused look, "What, I'm not gonna double dip!"

Evie tilted her head to the side, "Do you, feel anything?"

Mal moved closer, "Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?"

Jay smirked, stepping closer to Lonnie. "Hey," he flirted.

The daughter of Mulan gave him a tiny smile, "It could use some chips."

Evie and Mal relaxed into each other, Noelle letting out a breath she didn't realize she was even holding in.

"Chips?"

"And those are," Mal questioned.

Lonnie grabbed a small bowl out of the fridge. It had small chocolate drops in it, "Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group."

Lonnie looked around as the teens all seemed confused, "Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling sad! And they're fresh from the oven, with a big 'ol glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective!"

Noelle looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers.

Lonnie awkwardly chuckled, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's just," Noelle started, "different where we're from."

"Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought. Even villains... love their kids," Lonnie added.

When she looked around the room, seeing the downcast looks on everyone's faces, she regretted what she said.

Noelle's eyes even filled with tears.

"Oh... how awful," Lonnie placed her hand on top of Mal's.

Mal looked up at Lonnie with a frown, until she noticed a tear trickling down her cheek. She quickly reached forward, wiping it off her cheek and flicking it into the bowl.

"Yeah, well, big bummer! But we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by," Mal composed herself.

Lonnie felt her cheek, confused.

Noelle cleared her throat, blinking her eyes, "Really, have a good night! I'll see you tomorrow, evil dreams!"

"Good night!"

"See you tomorrow! Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Evie, oven. Noelle, finish mixing," Mal ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Evie and Noelle said in unison.

••

Noelle walked over to her locker, where Mal and Jay were standing. 

She moved to Mal, asking in a hushed voice, "Do you have the cookie?"

Mal nodded, discreetly handing her the plastic baggie which the cookie was in.

Noelle smiled, grabbing it from her friend. She turned as Jay and Mal conversed, instead looking at Ben and Audrey as they spoke.

"Do you think they actually paid for those?" Audrey asked Ben, disbelief on her pretty features.

Ben was about to respond, before Audrey interrupted him, "She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother is not happy about it."

Ben glanced in Noelle's direction, meeting her gaze. They smiled at each other, before the prince turned back to his girlfriend.

"What's the harm?"

Audrey scoffed, "It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know it's the lips, and the legs, and the clothes, and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?"

Ben sighed, "Look, Audrey-"

Audrey cut him off, placing a well manicured hand on his chest, "I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Bennyboo," Audrey smiled as she walked off.

Noelle saw this as the perfect opportunity to spell Ben. She quickly moved a little bit closer, getting his attention.

"Hey, Bennyboo!"

"Hey," Ben grinned.

Noelle held up the baggie, "I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip. Do you want one?"

"Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game," Ben truly looked like felt bad about what he was saying, "But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time! Next time."

Noelle put a fake sad look on, "No, yeah, I completely understand. 'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains'"

Ben looked alarmed, "No, no, no!"

"No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that," Noelle gave him a sad smile.

"No, no, no, that's not it!"

"No, I get it! You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess," Noelle shrugged, bringing the spelled cookie up to her lips, acting as if she was going to take a bite.

Ben quickly snatched the cookie from her grasp, taking a large bite of it, "No, no. Hey, see that? Totally trust you. Totally."

Noelle looked up into his eyes, "How are they?"

The rest of the VK's started coming up around the two.

"They're good. They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh, I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... the chocolate, the... the chocolate, the chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um, uh, they're warm and soft. And they're sweet. Noelle, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?"

Noelle couldn't find any words. The spell had worked! Ben was now deeply in love with her.

So why did she feel so bad about it?

Jay came up behind Ben, putting his hands on his shoulders. "How you feeling, bro?"

"I feel... I feel... I feel like... like singing your name! Noelle, Noelle!"

Noelle quickly put her hand over his mouth, shushing him. Jay grabbed the cookie, letting out a low whistle as he looked at it.


	8. VIII: Did I Mention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

"This is a nail-biter, folks! There’s fourty-seven seconds left on the clock, and we're all tied up! The Sherwood Falcons, two. The Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals!"

Noelle stood with Mal, Evie, and Lonnie on the bleachers as they cheered on the Tourney team. More specifically, Ben, Jay, and Carlos.

The announcer started shouting into the microphone again, "The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. Akiho! The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire!"

Noelle may have been cheering, but did she have a single clue of what was going on?

No.

But did she know it was something good when both Jay and Carlos got put into the game?

100%.

So whenever they went out onto the field together, Noelle started cheering louder than ever, Mal and Evie joining her.

"He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost," the announcer called, "and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield!"

Noelle laughed loudly as the announcer basically insulted her two friends.

The brunette tunes out the announcer's shouts and the crowds screams and she tries to focus on #7, Prince Benjamin himself. After all, he may or may not have gone up to her right before the game and told her to keep an eye out for his number on the field, but that's totally not important.

Noelle only starts paying attention once more when Evie starts shaking her arm. Confused, she turns to the bluenette.

"Evie, what?"

"We won!"

Noelle quickly snapped her head towards the field, seeing their Tourney team celebrating. She smiled, cheering loudly.

Ben looked up at her, making eye contact. His grin seemed to get even bigger, if possible. As if he was in a trance, he suddenly grabbed the microphone from the announcer, standing up on some sort of podium. Noelle looked to her friends, confused.

"Excuse me! Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say," Ben shouted into the microphone.

All of a sudden, he moved his arms to the side, leaning back into the microphone, "Gimme an 'E!'" He moved his arms into the shape of an 'E', the Tourney team and the whole crowd doing the same.

"Gimme an 'L'!"

"L!"

"Gimme another L!"

"L!"

"And gimme another E!"

"E!"

"What's that spell?"

"Elle!"

Noelle was wide-eyed, "Holy shit! What is he doing?"

Mal and Evie just looked to each other, giggling.

"Come on, I can't hear you," Ben screamed.

"Elle!"

"I love you, Elle! Did I mention that?"

At Ben's words, Audrey let out a whimper and ran off the field. Noelle felt a pang of guilt in her chest.

"Give me a beat!" Ben called out to the marching band.

Doug nodded, turning to his fellow band members, "Uno, dos, tres, quatro!"

"Oh, my god! What was in that-" Noelle started asking.

"Cookie!" Mal and Evie finished for her.

Ben started to dance as the band started playing, Noelle's face starting to turn red.

"Did I mention, that I'm in love with you? And did I mention, there's nothing I can do!"

Noelle gaped at Ben, not knowing how exactly to react to the situation.

"And did I happen to say, I dream of you everyday? But let me shout it out loud if that's okay!"

Mal and Evie gripped Noelle by the shoulders, dancing cheerfully to the song while the brunette stood still with her arms crossed over her chest. Carlos and Jay, along with the entire Tourney team, stood on the field, dancing along with Ben.

"I met this girl who rocked my world like it's never been rocked, and now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop! I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me, but now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees!"

Noelle gasped as Ben did an over-the-top dance move.

"Because my love for you is ridiculous! I never knew, (who knew?) that it could be like this! My love for you is ridiculous!"

"My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

"It's!"

"Ridiculous!"

"Just!"

"Ridiculous!"

"And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss! Well did I mention, that I'm in love with you, and did I mention? There's nothing I can do. And did I happen to say, I dream of you everyday, but let me shout it out loud if that's okay!"

Noelle finally started to go along with it, goofily dancing with her friends. Ben caught her gaze, sending her an award-winning smile as he danced and laughed.

"I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign! You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine! Don't want to go another minute even without you, that's if your heart just isn't in it I don't know what I'd do!"

"Because my love for you is ridiculous! I never knew, (who knew) that it could be like this! My love for you is ridiculous!"

"My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

"It's!"

"Ridiculous!"

"Just!"

"Ridiculous!"

"And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss, c'mon now! Because my love for you, is ridiculous! I never knew, (who knew) that it could be like this! My love for you is ridiculous!"

"My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

Ben began crowd-surfing from the bottom of the bleachers, all the way to the near-top where Noelle, Mal, and Evie were sat.

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"

"It's!"

"Ridiculous!"

"Just!"

"Ridiculous!"

"And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss, c'mon now!"

As the song ended, Noelle took notice of Ben right beside her. She flinched in surprise, nervously laughing. He leaned forward, attempting to kiss her, but she held up the jersey he had thrown her earlier on, and put it in between their lips.

"I love you, Elle. Did I mention that?"

The crowd aww-ed. Little did they know.

"Only sang a whole song about it," Noelle muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Haha, nothing."

Ben was about to say more, but then Audrey suddenly stole the microphone from him, Chad following her.

"Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him, so I don't need your pity date," she hissed, grabbing Chad's face and kissing him on the lips. Evie winced.

Ben quickly grabbed the microphone back, looking to Noelle, "Noelle! Will you go to the coronation with me?"

Noelle leaned forward, "Yes!"

"She said yes!"

The crowd cheered, happy for the two teenagers.

Jay ran up to his friends, "Let's go, Ben! The whole team's waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah," Ben muttered.

"Bye," Noelle giggled.

"What a victory! What a day for the Auradon knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years."

Noelle sighed, looking to Evie, "I feel really sorry for Audrey."

Evie turned, confused, "You do?"

Mal nodded, "Yeah. I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself."

Noelle smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

"I guess I am kind of talented," Evie laughed.

"You are definitely gifted," grinned Noelle.

"Thanks M, N."

"Yeah!" Jay shouted, being lifted up by his teammates as he held a trophy.

"And there he is! Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?"

Jay laughed, pointing towards his friends, Mal pointing back to him.


	9. IX: The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

Noelle angrily stomped up to Evie and Doug in the picnic area. "There you are! Evie, I have literally looked everywhere in this damn school for you!"

Evie's eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong, N?"

Noelle huffed, leaning against the picnic table, "Ben just asked me out on," she lowered her voice, "a date!"

Doug chuckled, "Nice."

Evie laughed as well, "We can handle this. Bye!"

"Bye."

"You're looking a little pale," Evie muttered as the two girls began to walk back to their dorm room.

"Well, yeah, of course!"

"I can fix that with some gloss and some blush."

Noelle sighed, nodding her head lightly.

••

Noelle and Evie were sat on Noelle's bed, with the bluenette doing the former's makeup. Mal was also there, helping Noelle with her hair.

"Okay, easy on the blush, E! I know I said I needed help but I don't wanna be scaring Ben away or anything! Not like I could," Noelle laughed.

"Oh, please," Evie scoffed, "My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could even talk. You always use upward strokes."

"Surprisingly enough, my mom never was really all that big on beauty tips. Mainly just yelling at me to stay away from wells," Noelle let out a fake laugh, "and I've never had a sister."

"Well, now you have two. We're going to need all the family we can get if we don't pull this thing off," Mal sighed, braiding a small strand of Noelle's hair.

"Mhm, my mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way," Evie applied lip gloss to the brunette's lips, "Just ask Snow White."

Noelle glanced up at Evie, "are you afraid of her?"

"Sometimes," Evie shrugged, "are you afraid of your mom?"

"I just really want her to be proud of me for once, y'know? She always gets so upset with me whenever I disappoint her. And I know that she loves me in her own, strange way, but she just has a very interesting way of showing it," Noelle grimaced.

Mal and Evie both frowned, feeling pity for their friend.

Evie shook her head, changing the subject. "Moving on, come see, N!"

"I just finished your hair so perfect timing!"

The two girls led Noelle to the full-length mirror in their dorm room. Noelle smiled as she saw her reflection.

She was wearing a pastel blue sundress, paired with a pair of white sandals. Her hair was in waves, with a small braid going across the side. She had light makeup on, with only blush, lip gloss, and mascara. She felt pretty for once in her life.

"Oh, wow," Noelle muttered, "I look..."

"Say it," Mal smiled.

"Not hideous," Noelle breathed out, a light laugh falling from her lips.

"Not even close!" Evie giggled, leaning her head on Noelle's shoulder, Mal doing the same on her other side.

They suddenly heard a knock on the door, startling Noelle. She turned to her friends, a nervous look on her face.

"Go get him, girl!"

Noelle nodded, letting out a small sigh. She walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Ben, with two helmets in his hands. As soon as he saw Noelle, a smile covered his face.

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful," Ben commented, amazed by Noelle's appearance.

Noelle blushed, looking down to her feet.

Ben held up the helmets, "Uh, I hope you like bikes."

Noelle giggled, walking out of the doorway to meet him. As the door shut, she sent one last look to Mal and Evie.

They smiled at each other, waving to Noelle as she walked out of view. One she passed, they giggled, running to the door to lightly close it, taking one last glance at Noelle.

••

Despite not at all knowing where they were going, Noelle quite enjoyed the ride to her and Ben's date destination. She had her hands clasped around Ben's waist, pressing her cheek against his back, eyes wandering around the scenery they passed by.

Eventually, though, they got to a point where they had to walk the rest of the way. They were on a bridge, Noelle walking ahead of Ben, even though she didn't know where they were headed.

"Okay, um, tell me something that you've never told anyone else before," Ben chuckled.

"Uh, well, my middle name is Ginerva," Noelle laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Ginerva?"

"Mhm, Ginerva. Just my dear old mother doing what she does best. Being really, really evil. Noelle Ginerva, hm," Noelle hummed.

Ben grinned, clearing his throat, "Mine's Florian."

"Florian?" Noelle giggled.

"Yeah."

"How princely! Oh, wow, that's almost worse! Ha, Benjamin Florian!"

"I mean, you know, it's better than Ginerva. But, it's still not great."

They continued having light conversation until they got to a certain part of the journey, where Ben covered Noelle's eyes, leading her to their final destination.

"Watch your foot," Ben warned, "Yeah, there you go. Are you good?"

"Mhm," Noelle nodded.

"Okay, now step up. There you go! You ready?"

"Mhm," Noelle laughed.

"Okay. Open your eyes," Ben instructed.

As soon as Noelle did so, she was amazed by the sight before her. In front of a beautiful lake with a waterfall and extremely clear water, was a white pavilion, with a picnic in it, complete with all the nicest foods.

Noelle and Ben were sat inside the pavilion, eating the food. Noelle was eating a jelly donut, very messily might I add.

Ben chuckled, "is this your first time?"

"Mm," Noelle wiped her hands clean, "there's really not much dating on the Isle, it's more or less just, gang activity, y'know?"

Ben shook his head, a smile on his face, "Uh, no, I meant, is this your first time ever eating a jelly donut?"

"Is it bad?"

"You got a," Ben reached out his hand to wipe some of the powder off of Noelle's lips, "just a... I mean, yeah, do this," he licked his lips together, Noelle doing the same.

"Mm, gone? You can't take me anywhere, I guess," Noelle laughed.

"Noelle, you know, I've done all the talking today. I think it's your turn. I really don't know all that much about you. Tell me something."

Noelle paused, thinking, "Well, I'm 16, I'm an only child, and I've only ever lived in one place up until now, I guess."

"Me too! We have so much in common already," Ben laughed.

Noelle shook her head, "No. Trust me, we do not. And now, well, you're gonna be the king."

"Yeah, well."

"What?"

"A crown doesn't make you a king," Ben commented, looking at Noelle.

She shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head to the side, "Mm, well, it kinda does."

Ben laughed, "No, it... Your mother is incredibly evil and I've got the poster parents for goodness. But, we're not automatically like them! We get to choose who we're gonna be. And right now, I can look into your eyes, and I can tell that you're not evil, Noelle. I can see it."

Noelle snorted, "Well, tell that to just about every single VK, then."

Ben ignored her, standing up, "let's go for a swim."

Noelle looked up at him, "Hm, what? Uh, right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"Uh," Noelle thought hard for an excuse, "I think I'm just gonna stay here."

Ben shook his head, holding his hand out for Noelle to grab, "No, no, no. Come on."

"I think I'm gonna stay behind and try a cherry. I've literally never tried a cherry before," Noelle excused, taking a bite out of the small fruit. It turned out to be much better than she expected, her eyes widening as she took in the fruity flavor, "Mm, mm!"

"Don't eat all of them," Ben warned, chuckling.

"Okay. Wow, these are so good!"

Noelle stood up, wiping her hands on her dress. She noticed Ben on the edge of a small cliff, about to jump into the lake, "Are those little crowns on your shorts?" She shouted.

Ben looked down at his trunks, smiling sheepishly, "Maybe!"

Noelle giggled, shaking her head.

Ben let out a roar, cannon balling straight into the water. Noelle laughed, watching him the whole way down.

"A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening? 'Cause up til now, I've walked the line, nothing lost, but something missing," Noelle sang.

"I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go?"

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me, don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? Ah, oh, yeah. If only I could read the signs in front of me! I could find the way to who I'm meant to be, ah oh, if only. If only, if only, if only."

"Every step, every word, with every hour I'm falling in to something new, something brave. To someone I've never been, I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go?"

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me, don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah. If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find my way to who I'm meant to be! Ah oh, yeah, if only. Yeah!"

"Am I crazy? Maybe, we could happen! Yeah, will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?"

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me, don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? Ah oh, if only I could read the signs in front of me! I could find the way to who I'm meant to be! Ah, oh!"

"If only, yeah! If only, yeah! If only, yeah! If only, yeah!"

"If only, if only."

Noelle finished her song, leaning against one of the marble pillars, sighing. She looked back to the water, searching for Ben. When she couldn't find him, she began to panic.

"Ben," she began to look around more frantically, "Ben?"

Her worry increased so much that she thought it would be a better idea for her to search in the water, despite the fact that she couldn't swim, at all.

"Ben!" She shouted once more, beginning to panic as she went deeper and deeper into the water.

Right as her head went under, she felt herself being lifted up. She looked to her savior, seeing Ben.

"Ugh," she groaned, trying to dry herself, "Ugh! Now I'm all wet!"

"You, you can't swim?" Ben asked, genuinely confused.

"No! Of course not, you idiot!"

Ben quickly noticed how much Noelle was shivering, grabbing his jacket and draping it across her shoulders.

"But you live on an island!"

"Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember? The one your dad put into place? Ugh," Noelle spat, angrily whipping her wet hair out of her face.

"And yet, you still tried to save me," Ben muttered, adoration on his face.

"Yeah. And do you thank me? No! All I get is soaking wet!"

Ben looked down, holding up a small stone, "And, uh, this fancy rock. It's yours. Make a wish, and throw it back into the lake."

Noelle grabbed the rock, looking at it for a few seconds.

I wish the spell was true.

She quickly tossed it back into the water, pouting once again.

Ben sat down next to her, caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, a feeling of happiness spreading through her.

"Um, Noelle. I told you that I loved you. Multiple times, actually," Ben mumbled, "what about you? Do you love me?"

Noelle looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. "I don't know what love feels like," she admitted, feeling embarrassed.

Ben turned her face in his direction, looking into her eyes, "Maybe I can be the one to teach you, then."

Noelle nodded lightly, a small smile playing on her lips. Without even realizing it, her eyes began to flicker down to Ben's, him doing the same.

They both seemed to absentmindedly lean towards each other, closer and closer until their lips met in a sweet kiss. It didn't last long, but it meant so much to both teens.

As they pulled away, Noelle closed her eyes, giggling, "Wow," she muttered.

"Yeah," Ben chuckled, "Wow."


	10. X: Family Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

"Children, excuse me. Um, as you may know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep," Fairy Godmother smiled at the VK's, "And because your parents can't be here due to uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat."

Noelle was confused, as were the rest of her friends as Fairy Godmother stepped in front of a screen, telling them all the join her. She pressed a button, the screen turning on.

The monitor showed their parents, well, all except for Queen Narissa, Noelle's mother. 

"Of course Mom wouldn't be there," Noelle scoffed to herself. Her mother refused to leave her home at almost all times, not wanting to have to deal with all the 'peasants' in the streets. That, and she just hated all of Noelle's friends' parents.

"Um, Fairy Godmother," Noelle muttered, looking to the older woman, "is there any way I could possibly be excused?"

Fairy Godmother sent her a sympathetic look, nodding with a sad smile on her face.

As Noelle walked out of the room, Evie grabbed her arm, "N, you good?"

Noelle nodded unconvincingly. Jay sent her a look, to which Noelle raised her hands in defense, "I promise!"

Carlos was about to say something to her when he was cut off by the parents. Noelle sighed, leaving.

As soon as she left the classroom, she ran into Ben. "Oh, hey Elle! I was just looking for you-"

Noelle interrupted Ben as she began to grow emotional, "I know I shouldn't care this much, but does she not even love me enough to try to even see me? She's a horrible mother and all, but would it really kill her to show some kindness to me for once? I mean-"

Ben cut off Noelle's rambling by embracing the girl into a hug. She didn't even realize she had begun crying until she felt her tears wetting the front of Ben's shirt. Ben wrapped one arm around the girl, his other hand combing through her long, brown hair.

"Shh, don't say that, Noelle. Maybe she just couldn't manage to get there. I'm sure there's a reason why she wasn't there," Ben consoled, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair.

Noelle sighed, sniffling. She pulled away from Ben, wiping her tears, "Yeah. Maybe you're right."

She gave him a weak smile, him sending her one back in return, "At least, I hope you are."

As if on cue, the rest of the VK's filed out of the classroom, "Well, I think I gotta be going now. Bye, Ben!" Noelle waved, walking to her friends.

"Uh, yeah, bye!"

As Noelle went back to her friends, Mal sent her a wink, "What was that for?" Noelle laughed.

"He is so in love with you, N," Evie giggled.

"Yeah, well, it's just a spell, so," Noelle said under her breath, her eyes watering. She cleared her throat, changing the subject, "So, uh, how'd it go in there?"

"Well, to put it nicely, Ellie, we're royally screwed," Jay scoffed.

••

Later that night, Mal, Evie, Noelle, Jay, and Carlos all were in the boys dorm. They all surrounded the table, a map on the surface.

"Okay, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar..." Mal started.

"... and we'll be coming in from here," Noelle said, pointing to a spot on the map, "I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Okay? Carlos?"

Carlos nodded, "Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand."

"Perfect. Evie," Mal said.

"Yeah?"

Mal handed Evie a small perfume bottle, but it had a spell inside instead, "You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

"Okay," Evie nodded.

After a while, Jay and Carlos moved to their respective beds, and Mal and Evie started working on other things. Noelle just stayed at the table, glancing through Mal's spell book.

She landed on one page in particular, titled How to Break a Love Spell.

"N," Evie breathed out, "you want to break Ben's love spell?"

Noelle looked up, startled, "Yeah. You know, for after. I don't... I've been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and they begin to loot everything and kick everybody out of all their castles and they start to destroy everything that is good and pure, Ben still being in love with me just feels a little extra... cruel."

"N?" Evie gasped, as Noelle just stood from the table, walking to the kitchen alone.

••

Noelle stood in front of a mixing bowl, the recipe for the Anti-Love Spell right next to her. 

She sang as she mixed the ingredients, "A million thoughts, in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening? I know it's time to say goodbye, so hard to let go!"

A single tear fell from Noelle's eye and into the batter, adding the last ingredient to the recipe.

A tear of human sadness.

••

Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, Doug And some of the other students were performing a song to kick off family day, everyone harmonizing as Ben began the song.

"Ma cherie, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"

"Be our guest, be our guest! Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie, and we'll provide the rest," the group sang together.

"Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres! Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me, ask the dishes!"

Ben and the rest of the boys moved forwards, the prince beginning to rap, making Noelle laugh.

"They can sing, sing, sing, they can dance, dance, dance, after all Miss, this is France! And the dinner here is never, never second best!"

"Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, oui our guest, be our guest!"

Ben and the rest of his backup singers returned to the main group, all singing together once more. Noelle clapped, enjoying the show.

"We tell jokes, I do tricks! With my fellow candlesticks. And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!"

"Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest! If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest! Be our guest, be our guest. Be our guest!"

As the song concluded, Noelle started laughing and clapping for the performance. Mainly for Ben, but that's not important. 

Noelle walked over to her friends as Ben went to his parents, posing for their family picture.

"God, I hope Ben doesn't want me to meet his parents anytime soon, Lord knows who that'd go," Noelle scoffed, laughing.

Evie laughed as well, "Oh, come on. It wouldn't be that bad. They'd love you!"

As if Ben could hear them, he shouted for Noelle to come over to him. 

"You've gotta be kidding me," Noelle sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked over to her boyfriend, her friends laughing at her.

Noelle walked up to Ben, hugging him as he kissed her cheek, "Hey!" She smiled.

"Um, Noelle, I wanted to introduce you to my parents," Ben smiled, somewhat nervously.

"Hi," muttered Noelle, shyly.

Belle smiled weakly at her, King Adam sending her a light nod.

"This is Noelle. From the island," Ben gestured, wrapping his arm around Noelle's waist.

"Mm," Belle gasped lightly.

"My girlfriend."

"Hi," Belle shakily greeted the teenaged girl.

"Hi!"

Ben smiled once more, "I was thinking that, maybe she could join us for lunch?"

King Adam nodded, "Of course. Any friend of Ben's..."

Noelle interrupted the older man, "Sorry, uh, I actually came here with my friends," she grinned, gesturing to the VK's.

It sure was an interesting sight. Jay and Carlos waved to them all, hands and mouths covered in chocolate. Evie was holding Dude, as Mal stuffed her face with strawberries.

Belle looked as if she was in a daze, "Well, you should invite them. Because, the more the merrier!"

Noelle grinned, bouncing on her heels, "Okay, yeah, I'll go grab them!"

"Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch," Adam cleared his throat.

"Hm? Oh, of course," Noelle smiled softly.

"Game on," Ben and his father said in unison, as they bumped fists.

Ben and Noelle started walking away, his arm still around her waist. "Have you ever played croquet before?"

Noelle looked to him, a slight panicked look on her face, "No!"

"No? Oh, you'll be fine," Ben reassured.

Time passed by as Ben, his parents, and all the VK's played a lively game of croquet together.

Well, until there was a slight interruption, of course.

Mal and Noelle were just standing together, engaged in playful conversation, when an older woman dressed in pink walked over to them.

"Oh, hello there," she said to the girls.

"Hi!"

"Hi, there."

She turned her attention to Mal, "now, have we met?"

Mal shook her head, looking to Noelle, "Uh, no, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a... transfer student, I guess."

"Oh, yes," the woman nodded.

Audrey walked over to the older woman, smiling, "Grammy."

She turned her attention to the young girl, "Oh, Audrey! Give Grammy a kiss, dear."

Audrey leaned over to kiss her cheek, leaving both Mal and Noelle incredibly confused.

"Grammy?" Noelle muttered.

Audrey turned, giving her a look, "Sleeping Beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl," she gestured to Mal, "Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap."

The woman looked confused for a moment, before realization took over her features, "You! How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?"

Her outburst grabbed the attention of nearly everyone around, including Ben. He made his way over to the girls, ready to put a stop to the confusion.

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still trapped far away on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. And this is Queen Narissa's daughter, Noelle. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben smiled, putting an arm around Noelle's waist once more.

Queen Leah seemed upset, "A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples," Evie lowered her head at this, "And the spells. Spells. My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first steps, her first words, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her."

"I'm so s-" Mal began, before getting cut off.

Chad walked up to the group, shaking his head, "Go away! Stay away from her!"

"Don't do this, Chad," Ben sighed.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh," Chad grumbled, "Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh."

Noelle felt her eyes sting with tears, knowing that he was right. They'd never be anything more than the villains from the Isle, no matter how hard they tried to change that.

Chad looked directly at Noelle, "You stole another girl's boyfriend! You're just a slut. You should never have even gotten off the Isle."

Noelle gasped, taking a step backwards, Ben quickly stepping forward to steady her. He leaned down to her, whispering in her ear, "Don't listen to him, okay?"

"Hey, Chad, stop," Ben shouted.

Chad ignored him, moving to Jay, "You enjoy hurting people!"

He moved to Mal, "You curse people for fun!"

And finally, Evie, "And you. You're nothing but a gold digger, and a cheater."

Noelle had had enough, "Hey! Chad, shut the fuck up already, okay!"

Evie nodded, pulling out her magic mirror, "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?"

She shoved the mirror towards Chad, it showing his reflection.

"What? Come on," Chad shouted, smacking her hand out of the way.

"Back off, Chad! All right? Back off," Jay warned, grabbing Chad by the collar. He may have been a tough guy, but he sure was a softie around his friends.

Evie quickly sprayed Chad with the spelled perfume Mal gave her, knocking him out in a matter of seconds.

He fell to the ground, Audrey, Doug, and Lonnie standing around him and trying to wake him.

"Chad! Chad? Chad," Audrey called out, "Evie did something to Chad!"

"Wake up! Check if he's okay," Lonnie said.

"Come on, guys," Evie warned, pulling Mal and Noelle away from the scene. Jay and Carlos followed, walking away.

"Guys!" Ben shouted.

"Chad, wake up!"

Chad soon woke up, Doug helping him up, "Come on, Chad."

Ben walked over to his parents, King Adam shaking his head at him, "I feared something like this would happen."

"This isn't their fault," Ben shouted.

"No, son, it's yours."

"Mom?" Ben called out, upset.

Belle shook her head, walking off with her husband.


	11. XI: Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

A few hours had passed, and the VK’s were all sat at a table in the picnic area. Noelle, Jay, And Carlos on one side, and Mal and Evie on the other side. Jay had his arm draped over Noelle's shoulders, rubbing his hand on her left shoulder, trying to comfort her. She was still extremely upset over what happened earlier, but she had already gotten all of her tears out.

••

FLASHBACK TO AN HOUR PRIOR 

Noelle stomped off to her dorm room, her friends in tow. They were trying to catch up with her, knowing she was upset.

"N!"

Noelle walked into her room, sitting on her bed. The VK's all joined her in the room, shutting the door. Evie took a seat next to her, Mal standing next to her, and the boys sitting on Mal's bed next to them.

"He's right," Noelle whispered, shakily.

"N, you know that's not true," Evie sighed.

"Yes, it is, E! I stole Ben from Audrey! With a spell, of all things! I'm a horrible person."

Jay stood up, "Hey! Ellie, never say that again. You might've had bad intentions originally, but we can all tell that you were already destined to be together, regardless of that damn cookie, alright?"

Noelle sniffed, a few tears slipping, "He said I should've never gotten off the Isle. He's right. I don't belong here, none of us do. We're just the Isle kids, always will be."

"Yeah, N, you're right," Mal muttered, "we don't belong here. But you know what, it's still better than the Isle! Here, we're actually happy! We're away from our parents, we're safe!"

Noelle let out a choked sob. She knew her friends were right, she really did. But she couldn't help but to have some doubts.

Evie was quick to wrap her arms around the girl, the brunette burying her head in her shoulder, crying loudly.

Carlos moved to sit next to Noelle, rubbing his hand lightly up and down her back.

The VK's all felt a pang in their heart as they listened to their friends cries, knowing that they couldn't do anything to help. Noelle would always be insecure, and someone saying something about it certainly wouldn't be much of a help.

"Elle, I know you're upset. And I completely understand that, okay? But we need to go back out there. We can't let them see that he got to you," Carlos whispered in her ear, "You're stronger than that, and you need to show them that, alright? Can you do that?"

Noelle nodded, picking her head up as she rubbed her eyes. She was slightly embarrassed that her friends saw her in this state, but it wasn't anything new to them. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to one of the VK's.

"Yeah, you're right," she sniffled, "Sorry about all this."

"N, don't ever be sorry. We're always here for you, never forget that," Mal smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

Noelle looked up to her, giving her a small smile back.

"C'mon," Jay smirked, helping Noelle up from her spot on the bed, "let's go show those royal assholes who they're messing with!"

Everyone in the room laughed, walking out, together. 

••

Back to current time, Ben walked up to the table the VK's were all at, going to stand behind his girlfriend.

"Hey, guys. How is everyone," he grinned, putting his hands on Noelle's shoulders. When no one responded, he continued, "Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Just forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay, and back to normal."

He leaned down to Noelle, whispering in her ear, "I have to go, but I love you, okay? Don't let what he said get to you." Noelle nodded lightly, a smile not quite reaching her lips.

"I'll see you guys later, alright?" He waved, walking off from their table.

They continued to sit in silence until Doug walked over to their table, starting to talk to Evie, "Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just..."

"Doug!" Chad shouted from another table nearby.

"It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry," Evie whispered.

"No, it's mine."

"Doug! What?" Chad was beginning to grow angrier.

"Doug..." Evie pleaded, just wanting to talk to him, but Chad had to ruin that.

"I'm sorry, Evie. I can't."

Evie sank down in her seat, Noelle placing her hand on hers from across the table, making the bluenette smile slightly.

This peaceful moment was soon interrupted as Jane and Audrey came over to their table, taunting Noelle with smirks on their faces.

"How long does she think this is gonna last," Audrey teased, "Noelle's simply just the bad girl infatuation." The two girls laughed.

Jane nodded, leaning down to Noelle, "Yeah, I mean, it's not long Ben is ever going to make a villain his queen!"

Noelle glanced at Mal, the latter girl quickly nodding as she began flipping through her spell book. She landed on a page, not even looking at her target.

"Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair," the purple haired girl incanted. They soon heard a shriek, turning to see Jane's hair returned to its former short style.

All the girls around her quickly started checking their hair, making sure Mal wouldn't change theirs back as well.

"There's a lot more where that came from," Mal warned the royals.

Audrey look almost disgusted, "Excuse me, who do you think you are!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, does she really look like she's kidding," Noelle scoffed. Mal nodded, beginning to look through her spell book once more.

This made all the girls, including Audrey, freak out as they all ran away.

Noelle inhaled sharply, standing as she looked at her friends, "Y'know, guys? I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

Mal nodded with a smirk on her face, standing as well, "Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand."

They all stood up, walking back towards the school together.


	12. XII: The Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

“Don’t be nervous,” Ben reassured his girlfriend as they sat together in the carriage, riding past all the citizens of Auradon. They were on the way to Ben's coronation, "All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful, no problem there."

Noelle blushed, looking down at her hands as she played with the hem of her dress, made by Evie of course, "Thank you, Ben."

Ben smiled down at her, grabbing her hand, "Elle, would you wear my ring?"

"Um, not now," Noelle stuttered, "I think it would probably just fall right off of me."

Ben nodded lightly, disappointed.

"Oh, wait! I have something for you," Noelle sent him a small smile.

"For me?"

"Yeah! It's just for later, y'know, when you need some strength. It's just some carbs to keep up you energy," Noelle smiled, holding out a small box with a chocolate cupcake inside. Not just any cupcake, but a cupcake with an anti-love spell inside.

Ben smiled, "You're always thinking. But I can't wait!"

Noelle grinned, before realizing what he meant, "Wait, Ben, no!"

"Mm, mm! This is really good, Elle."

"Uh, do you..."

"Elle?"

"Do you feel okay?"

"You bet," he smiled innocently.

"Would you say that you're still, in, that," Noelle paused, trying to find the right words, "that you still have very strong feelings for me, Ben?"

"I'm not sure," Ben shrugged, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips, "I mean, let's give this anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," realization quickly struck Noelle, startling her, "Wait, what? You knew?"

Ben laughed, "That you spelled me? Yeah, I knew."

"I'm... Ben, I can explain myself, I swear-"

"No, look, it's fine," Ben smiled, "I mean, you had a crush on me, I was with Audrey, and you didn't trust that it could happen on its own, am I right?"

Noelle had a stunned look on her face, "Yes. You're so right," she said, although that wasn't exactly the case, "So, what then? How long have you known?"

"Since our first date. The spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake."

Noelle sighed, feeling a pang in her heart, "So, then, you've just been faking it since then?"

Ben slipped his ring onto Noelle's finger, bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it, "I haven't been faking anything, Elle."

Noelle laughed in relief, leaning her head on Ben's shoulder. She felt so happy to know that his feelings were true, and not just the result of a spell.

"Ben, I-I, I have something to tell you."

"Hm?"

"I love you," Noelle whispered, avoiding eye contact with Ben.

Ben's smile grew even wider, if that were even possible as he grabbed her chin and gently lifted her head, "You have no idea how happy am I to hear you say that, Noelle Ginerva."

Noelle giggled, leaning her forehead against Ben's as their lips met in a short but sweet kiss.

••

After a few more moments in the carriage, they came to a stop. Ben helped his girlfriend out of the carriage, Noelle holding the bottom of her dress up from the ground. They walked towards Belle and Adam, Noelle blushing slightly.

"Um, about the other day, I just-" she started.

"I told Ben that this wasn't going to be easy," Adam cut her off.

"You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it's not easy to," Ben proudly told his father.

"I did?"

Belle smacked her husband in the arm.

Adam cleared his throat, "How very wise of me, hm?"

Belle stepped forwards, fixing Ben's suit slightly, "Ben, we are so very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart, okay?"

"Thanks, mom."

"You're going to make a fine king," Adam smiled.

Ben turned to Noelle, kissing her hand once more. He was soon ushered away by guards, muttering "wish me luck!" to Noelle as he walked away.

••

Noelle stood at the front of the cathedral with Fairy Godmother, Belle, and the Beast as Ben made his way towards them. She glanced up at her friends in their seats, seeing uneasy looks on all their faces. She was sure that she had a matching one.

That was until, she made eye contact with Ben as he walked past her, and he sent her a sly wink, her smiling back at him.

He continued walking forward, stopping as he reached Fairy Godmother. She reached for her wand, beginning to bless Ben with it.

Noelle looked to her friends again, this time to see them all looking back at her. She gulped, turning back away.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

"I do solemnly swear," Ben recited, glancing at Noelle again.

"Then it is my honor," Fairy Godmother smiled, tapping Ben on the shoulders and head with the wand, "and my joy, to bless our new king."

Things were nice and peaceful until all of a sudden, someone took hold of the wand.

Wait, what?

Noelle was utterly shocked when she saw Jane struggling to control the wand in her hands, it shaking her around.

"Child, what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother shouted to her only daughter.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo!"

"Take cover!"

Noelle lunged forward, quickly snatching the wand from the younger girl's hands.

"Careful, Noelle!" Belle shouted over the chaos.

The rest of the VK's saw this as an opportunity to rush down to Noelle.

Ben apprehensively stepped forwards, holding his arms out, "Elle, give me the wand."

"Stand back," Noelle warned.

"Elle, it's okay," he cooed.

"Ben, I said stand back," Noelle shouted, aiming the wand towards him.

Audrey stepped forwards, yelling, "I told you so!"

Noelle turned to her, pointing the wand in her direction as the former girl quickly stepped back.

At this moment, the VK's met with Noelle on the floor, standing behind her.

"Let's go!" Carlos shouted.

"Revenge time," Jay mumbled.

"You really want to do this," Ben breathed out.

"We have no choice, Ben! Our parents-"

"Your parents made their choice! Now it's time for you all to make yours, Noelle," Ben reassured, keeping his voice calm.

Noelle paused, "I think I want to be good."

A few gasps were had from the crowd around them in the cathedral.

"You are good," Ben shouted.

"How do you know that?" Noelle yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Because, because I'm listening to my heart!"

"I want to listen to my heart, too," Noelle mumbled, turning to her friends, "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents."

She turned to Jay, "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy! Tourney and victory pizza with the team make you happy," a few members of the crowd shouted at this, making Jay smile.

Moving to Carlos, "And you, Carlos. Scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought," she let out a watery laugh, a tear running down her cheek.

"Mal, you used to be the most feared person on the Isle! And now, here you are, loving art, and helping people all the time!"

"And Evie. You do not have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart!"

Noelle turned back around to Ben, smiling, "And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy, not at all. I want to go to school! And be with Ben," she held up her hand, showing off the ring, "Because Ben makes me really happy," Ben smiled widely at this, "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys."

Noelle stepped forwards, sticking out her fist. For a moment, she was worried that none of her friends would go along with it, and she would be alone. But thankfully, her worried were put to ease as Jay stepped forwards, putting his fist next to hers, "I choose good, too."

Mal shook her head, laughing, "Yeah, yeah. I choose good, too."

"I choose good," Evie smiled.

Everyone looked to Carlos, as he was the only one left.

"So, just to be clear. We don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad," Carlos emphasized, chuckling as his friends laughed as well.

Ben stepped towards him, "your parents can't reach you here."

Carlos seemed to ponder it for a moment, before putting his fist in as well, "Okay, then. Good it is."

All the VK's laughed, Noelle gesturing for Ben to put his fist in as well. He did, standing next to Noelle as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The happy moment was brought to a halt as a loud clap of thunder was heard, and the building filled with a mysterious green and purple smoke.

"Oh, no," Noelle muttered, shutting her eyes as she grabbed Ben's arm, leaning into him. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying her.

Maleficent appeared out of the smoke.


	13. XIII: Maleficent Returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

"I'm back!” Maleficent sang, a wicked grin on her aged features.

Mal sighed in annoyance, "Go away, mother."

Maleficent laughed, "She's funny, oh! You're very funny. Here, wand me," she shouted to Noelle, "Chop chop!"

Noelle glanced to Fairy Godmother. She acted as if she was going to throw the wand to Maleficent, but then tossed it to FG instead.

Fairy Godmother waved the wand, incanting, "Bibbidi, bobbidi-"

"Boo," Maleficent snarled, using her scepter to send out a spell. It caused everyone in the cathedral, minus the VK's and herself, to freeze in their spots.

"Psych!"

Maleficent laughed, walking to the former king, "Ooh, in another time, in another time."

Noelle rolled her eyes, looking to Mal as the latter groaned.

"Evil, like me, don't you wanna be mean," she sang, ducking under Fairy Godmother's arms.

Noelle tried to tune out the older villain, not really wanting to her what she was going on about. Her attention, however, was quickly brought back to Maleficent as Ben's ring was snatched off her finger.

"Perfect fit!" Maleficent shouted, grinning as the ring landed on the wand.

Noelle gasped, looking at her finger as her eyes welled up with tears, Carlos stepping forward and laying a hand on her arm.

When Maleficent saw the young girl's sadness, her face formed into a fake pout, "Aw, falling in love is weak. And ridiculous! It's not what you would want, and your mother hasn't stopped yelling about that, you little brat!"

"You don't know what she wants! Or what any of us want," Mal shouted, eyes teary as well, "Mom, have you ever once asked what I or anybody else wants? Because I can't think of a single time! I'm not you!"

"Oh, obviously," Maleficent said, waving her hand around in dismissal, "I've had years, and years, and years of practice. You'll get there eventually, Mal."

"No, I will not! And I really, really wish that you had never gotten there yourself," Mal argued, voice breaking.

"And love is not weak or ridiculous! It's actually really amazing," Noelle smiled, a tear trickling down her face as she looked to Ben, frozen.

"Oh, I know one thing, you two. You have no room for love in your lives!"

"And now I command, wand to my hand!" Mal incanted, causing the wand to fly from Maleficent's grip and into Mal's hand. All the VK's gasped.

"Ha, it worked!" Noelle grinned.

Carlos stepped forwards, sticking his hand out, "Hold on, Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil is."

The older woman scoffed, "Oh, please! You're killing me, arf!"

She barked mainly to scare Carlos, but instead, it caused Dude to run forwards and jump into her arms.

"Oh, oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me!"

Jay quickly lunged forwards, trying to grab the scepter from her hands, but Maleficent just stared directly into his eyes, feeling the muscles in his arms, "Gaston should be jealous." She flicked him in the forehead, causing him to fall right backwards. Noelle hurriedly helped him back up to his feet.

"Enough," Maleficent screamed, "You all will regret this!"

Before their eyes, Maleficent turned from human form, into a large purple dragon.

"Come on, run! Run, Jay, run," Carlos shouted, as all the VK's ran away from the dragon as fast as their legs could take them.

Jay was the closest to Maleficent, having to hide behind a pillar as she tried to attack him.

"Hurry, Jay! Hurry, hurry, hurry," Noelle yelled, worry coursing through her, "Jay! Watch it, Jay! Jay, come on! Please, Jay, Jay!"

Jay quickly ran to his friends, Noelle grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to the group.

Evie stepped forward, grabbing her mirror, "Magic mirror, shine a bright light!" An incredibly blinding light shone from the small object, causing Maleficent to stop in her tracks.

"Get behind me, E," Noelle shouted, shoving Evie behind her.

"Leave my friends alone," Mal screamed, "This is between you and me, mother!"

Noelle stepped back, putting her arms in front of her friends as Mal moved ahead of them all.

"Let's just hope Mal can pull this off," Noelle whispered, grabbing Evie's hand.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one!" Mal shouted, her eyes turning a bright green, as did her mothers as they engaged in an intense staring contest, "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one! The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one!"

All of a sudden, Maleficent shrunk from her large dragon form into a much, much smaller lizard, on the ground before them.

The VK's all ran towards her, right as Fairy Godmother became unfrozen, her rushing in their direction.

"What just happened?" Noelle gasped, holding her dress up from the ground.

"I have no idea!" Mal breathed out.

"Did you do it, M," questioned Evie. 

"I don't know!"

"No, no, no, your mother did! She shrank to the size of love inside her heart, that's why it's so itty-bitty," Fairy Godmother explained as she met them.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?"

"Well, forever is a long time. If you all learned to love, then so can she."

Mal smiled, looking to Noelle as she embraced her in a side hug, before Noelle broke away, picking up Fairy Godmother's wand.

"I believe this belongs to you," She grinned, handing the older woman the wand.

Fairy Godmother smiled back at her, grabbing the ring off of it, "and I believe this, belongs to you," she whispered, handing it to her as she slipped it back on her finger.

"You all have earned yourselves an A in goodness class!"

The VK's all laughed, grinning at each other.

"Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo!" FG incanted, waving her magic wand.

Everyone was suddenly unfrozen, Ben rushing forwards as he let out a roar.

Noelle stepped forwards, laughing as she put her hands on his chest and stopped him, "Okay, okay! Oh! We kinda got this all wrapped up here."

Ben smiled, "Yeah, next time, how 'bout I rescue you, okay?"

Noelle interlaced their fingers together, "Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay? Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Noelle looked over to Fairy Godmother, seeing her scold Jane as she pouted.

"I will be right back," Noelle muttered, leaning up to kiss Ben on the cheek.

"Hey, don't be too hard on Jane. I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head," Noelle smiled. She turned to Jane, "You are beautiful. Inside and out! Your mom did get that part right, that's for sure."

Jane smiled bashfully, "I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department."

Noelle laughed, nodding, "Yeah, I guess you did."

"Hey! Careful, that's my mother," Mal shouted as a guard placed a jar on top of the lizard.

Noelle walked back over to her friends, arms all wrapped around each other. She was in between Evie and Ben, as Jay began to shout.

"Let's get this party started!"

"Ohay, ohay, hey!"


	14. XIV: Set it Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

Music sounded out all around the castle, Noelle dancing with Mal and Evie as everyone else was scattered around the outside.

"Oh yeah," Noelle sang.

"Oh, oh, yeah!" Sang Mal.

"Let's set it off, oh yeah! You can make it happen," Evie sang, dancing.

"Ohay, ohay, hey!"

Ben: "Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise, write the book, the story of our lives. This is us, taking back the night."

Noelle: "Break the spell, we were born this way. Be yourself, forget the DNA. Everybody raise your hands and say!" 

All: "Ohay, ohay, hey!"

Mal: "Sound the alarm, get on your feet! Let's set it off and rock this beat! Dance 'til your heart is wild and free!"

All: "Oh, oh, oh!"

Evie: "Feeling the power, let it all out. Like what you see in the mirror, shout! We got the keys, the kingdoms ours!"

All: "Oh, oh, oh! Ohay, ohay, hey!"

All: "Let's set it off! Oh yeah, start a chain reaction, never let it stop. Let's set it off! Oh yeah, you can make it happen, with everything you got! Let's set it off, get ready set it off, we got to set it off! Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off! Ohay, ohay, hey!"

Carlos & Jay: "Yo, it's time to set this thing off! Let's make it happen now! Imma make my own future, ignore all the rumors, show 'em how passion sounds! They all told me I should back down, judging me 'cause of my background, thinking 'bout changing my path now, nah I ain't going out like that now!"

Audrey: "Feeling the power, let it all out. Like what you see in the mirror, shout!"

Jay: "We got the keys, the kingdoms ours!"

All: "Oh yeah! Let's set it off, oh yeah, let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, never let it stop! Let's set it off! Let's set this off! Oh yeah, let's set this off! You can make it happen, with everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off, we got to set it off! Get ready to set it off! 3, 2, 1, uh! Ooh yeah! Let's set it off, oh yeah! Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, never let it stop! Let's set it off! Let's set this off! Let's set this off! You can make it happen, with everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off, we got to set it off! Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off!

Noelle and Ben stood up at the top platform of the castle, arms wrapped around each other. The leaned together, lips meeting in a sweet, short kiss, as they watched everyone dance around them.

Ben grinned, letting out a roar. Noelle wooed, laughing as well. All of a sudden, she whipped her head around, smirking.

"Oh, I was having so much fun, I almost forgot! You didn't think that this was the end of the story, did you?"

She turned back around leaning into Ben's chest as her friends waved up at her, Noelle waving back at them with a giant smile on her face.

She had finally gotten her happy ending.

For now.


	15. XV: Ways to be Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics

Noelle stood around a cauldron full of bright red apples, surrounded by all the VK's. She smirked as Mal pulled out her spell book.

"Let's give Auradon a taste of evil!" Noelle laughed, tossing another apple into the boiling cauldron.

"Wicked ways beneath the skin, let all who taste it now join in," Mal incanted. She let out an evil laugh as her and all the others began to sing.

"We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D! We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D!"

"Come on!" Carlos shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

Noelle and Mal leaned against the lockers together as a group of students who had taken a bite of one of the spelled apples danced around them.

"Crashing the party, guess they lost my invitation," Noelle sang, a fake pout on her lips.

Mal handed Jane an apple as she walked over, the new cheerleader taking a bite with a curious look on her face. She soon had a more sinister look as Mal handed her a can of spray paint, shaking it as she walked off.

"Friendly reminder, got my own kind of persuasion," Mal sang.

Carlos sent more apples to the students around the girls.

"Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior! Happily ever after with a little flavor," Carlos put an arm around each girl as they walked off, laughing.

Jay was throwing apples to the marching band, "Bad to the bone, with even worse intentions! We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless!" He threw an apple right into Doug's instrument.

Evie strutted into Fairy Godmother's classroom, which was already full of spelled teens, and placed an apple on FG's desk. "A fairytale life can be oh so overrated, so raise your voices and let's get it activated!"

"Long, live, having some fun! We take what we want! There's so many ways to be wicked! With, us, evil lives on! The right side of wrong! There's so many ways to be wicked!"

"Apple, apple, dip, dip! Wanna try it? Tick, tick. Take a bite, c'mon, be bold. Change the way the story's told!"

"This time the dark is finally getting your attention! We're wicked by the book and class is back in session," Noelle sang, as her, Mal, and Evie handed out apples to the students.

"You like it, steal it, gotta beat 'em to the treasure!" Jay sang as the cheerleaders danced around him.

Carlos gave apples to Belle and the Beast, "A rite of passage, bad just doesn't get much better!"

"Long, live, having some fun! We take what we want, there's so many ways to be wicked! With us, evil lives on! The right side of wrong, there's so many ways to be wicked!"

Mal stood by the flagpole, raising the flag, "Mother always knows best."

"Show her, pass every test," Evie sang, flipping through a book while holding an apple.

Carlos stood against the lockers, pushing his headphones onto his ears, "Hear her voice in my head!"

"Evil is the only real way to win!" Jay sang, him and the rest of the VK's walking around in circles.

"We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D!"

"Let's go," Jay shouted, jumping around.

"We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D!"

"Long live having some fun! We take what we want, there's so many ways to be wicked! With us, evil lives on! The right side of wrong, there's so many ways to be wicked!"

"Cruel, and unusual! We're taking control, there's so many ways to be wicked! With us, evil lives on, the right side of wrong, there's so many ways to be wicked!"

"We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D! We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D! We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D!"

"So many ways to be wicked," Noelle sang, kissing one of the spelled apples before throwing it off in the distance.

Noelle was soon brought out of her trance, eyes blinking rapidly as she realized what was happening around her. She was surrounded by reporters, Mal standing next to her, as she had been appointed as Ben's royal advisor.

"Noelle, please, over here! Noelle," one of the reporters shouted.

"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?"

Noelle tilted her head, confused. Her, the most envied girl in the kingdom? Hah, no way.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think-" Noelle started, but then got cut off by, unsurprisingly, yet another reporter.

"Mal, do you like being blonde?"

"Is your mother still a lizard!"

Mal seemed taken aback, Noelle quickly stepping in front of her, "Okay, um, I think that's enough of the questions, thanks."

Ben maneuvered his way to Noelle and Mal, wrapping an arm around Noelle's waist as he reached the two girls.

"Okay. All right. Excuse me. Uh, we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes," Ben smiled, trying to shoo away the reporters.

"Did you ever think you'd be with a villain kid?"

Ben glanced to Noelle, shaking his head with a surprised look on his face, "We're done here."

The reporters tried to rush towards them again, but Fairy Godmother quickly made her way to the teens, ushering the reporters away.

"Okay! Shush, shush! This is still a school, so if you're here right now, you're either skipping, or trespassing," she scolded, a pointed look on her features.

"Oh, one more question!"

"Shush, shush!"

"Fairy Godmother!"

"Shush!"

"Thank you, guys," Ben called to the reporters as they finally started to walk away.

"Thank you!" Noelle smiled.

"Yeah, thank you," Mal muttered, eyes narrowed.

"Noelle. Ben. Mal," Fairy Godmother acknowledged, before walking off.

"Fairy Godmother," they all said in unison, Noelle nodding her head.

"Whew," Noelle sighed, brushing a piece of her brown hair out of her face.

"You got that right," Mal chuckled.

"Don't pay any attention to them," Ben advised to the girls, mainly focused on Noelle, "don't let them get to you."

"Yeah, well that's a lot easier said that done, huh?" Mal butted in.

"Mhm," Noelle giggled.

Mal glanced at her watch, noting what time it was, "oh my gosh, I've got to get going! Noelle, I'll see you in a bit. Bye, Ben!"

The couple laughed, bidding Mal farewell as she ran off, although it wasn't very fast due to the heels she wore.

"Hey, Noelle. I've been thinking. You know, maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Like, get away."

"Ooh, yeah!"

"You know, what do-" Ben started with a smile on his face until he too noticed the time.

"I have a council meeting," he announced, glancing at Noelle with guilt, "I'm so late!"

"No, that's okay," Noelle laughed, waving her hand in the air.

"We'll do it sometime! I swear."

Evie cut Ben off by running up to Noelle and taking a hold of her wrist, "If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay?" She looked up at Ben, "Hi! N, let's go. Let's go!"

"Bye, Ben!" Noelle shouted, before being dragged away by Evie.

"Bye!"

The reporters, having somehow not left the school yet, quickly ran back to Ben as they noticed he was alone. 

"King Ben! King Ben! King Ben!" They all shouted, swarming him with cameras, microphones, and lots and lots of questions.

"Uh," he mumbled.


	16. XVI: Dorm Room Discussions

Noelle let out a groan as Evie tightened the waist of her dress even further, making Mal laugh as she watched them.

"Ow! Okay, Evie, I literally cannot breathe right now," Noelle gasped.

Evie rolled her eyes, fixing the hem, "Well N, you can breathe after Cotillion."

Noelle sarcastically chuckled, shaking her head, "Yeah, well, I sincerely doubt that. I have at least twenty more events directly after Cotillion and I genuinely can't even remember what a single one of them is for."

Evie ignored her, stepping back to admire her work. "Impeccable," she muttered.

"Hey, E, N?" Mal spoke up.

Evie turned to Mal, while Noelle hummed as she started to take off the dress, changing into a light blue knee-length dress and white heels.

"Do you guys ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?"

"I mean, sometimes, but-" Noelle started.

"That's funny," Evie cut her off, laughing. The bluenette turned her attention to the TV, squealing as she saw Noelle and Ben.

"Ah! Look who's on the TV!"

"As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Aladdin and Jasmine."

"Oh, lord, I remember that one," Noelle sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

"No one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last."

Noelle laughed sarcastically, "Yeah. No kidding."

"Noelle must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion when she will officially become a Lady of the Court."

Noelle's eyes widened, the brunette shooting up from her seat on her bed, "Oh, shit! Mal, care to help me out here?"

Mal nodded, grabbing her spellbook. She flipped to the right page, tracing the words with her finger before pointing at Noelle, "Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need."

"Thanks, M, you're a lifesaver," Noelle sighed, grabbing her book of manners and reading it as fast as she could.

Evie put her hands on her hips, walking over to the two, "I know Mal and Noelle's secrets of fitting in and Ben wouldn't like it one bit."

"Ah, well good thing I'm not the one desperate for Ben's seal of approval," Mal smirked gesturing to Noelle. The brunette glanced up from her reading, sending a glare to Mal.

"N, haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?" Evie scolded.

"Evie, you know how I used to be before Mal using her spellbook to help me, I was a complete and utter mess. I have to be better than that if I'm gonna be a 'lady of the court', whatever that means." Noelle spoke, eyes barely leaving the page.

"Well, personally, as your best friend, I strongly believe that you should stop mooching off of Mal's help," Evie reached over, grabbing the spellbook from Mal's lap, "and that this spellbook belongs in the museum, along with my mirror."

Noelle groaned, rolling her eyes as Mal sent Evie a look.

"Don't give me the face," Evie chastised Mal, "put the pout away. Mhm, you know I'm right."

Mal sighed, throwing her arms up exasperatedly, "You guys don't ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?"

Noelle paused for a moment, thinking it over in her head.

Evie grabbed two of the post of Noelle's bed, "Like stealing, and lying, and fighting?"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"What?"

Evie laughed, "Why would we?"

"I mean, at least we had freedom there, here our, especially my, every movement is constantly being watched, just waiting for us to mess up and prove that we belong on the Isle," Noelle ranted.

Evie sent her a look, grabbing her and Mal's arms and bringing them over to the TV, "M, N, look at where we are. We're in Auradon! And we're Auradon girls now."

The reporter on the news could be heard once more, the TV showing a clip of Noelle and Ben on a date from a few nights prior, "Since Noelle revealed her love of cherries, she has received hundreds of cartons from her admirers."

Evie squealed at the sight of the couple, wrapping her arms around Noelle. The brunette smiled weakly, laying a hand on Evie's arm as a response. 

"See, this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want to be here," Evie directed her last statement more to Mal, "so, please, let's just leave the past in the past, okay?"

Noelle sent a smile to the blonde, trying her best to communicate her reassurances through just one look. Mal seemed to understand though and gave her a tight-lipped smile before looking away.

Evie turned to Noelle again, "And, besides. I mean, look at the shoes," she picked up one of the heels she had been designing for Noelle to wear to Cotillion and showed it to the brunette. "Look at them!"

Noelle smiled, raising her eyebrows, "Yeah, those are severe."


End file.
